The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to semiconductor packages, and in particular, to semiconductor packages with a plurality of semiconductor chips.
A continuing goal of the electronic industry is to manufacture cost-effectively light, small, fast, and high-performance electronic products. Electronic products typically include one or more semiconductor chips provided in a semiconductor package. Various studies are being conducted to improve the reliability of semiconductor packages. In particular, with increasing demand for semiconductor devices capable of providing fast speed and increased capacity, semiconductor devices may consume increasingly larger amounts of electric power. Thermal characteristics of the semiconductor packages are therefore becoming more and more important.